Só agora
by Padma Raven
Summary: Ela não estava pensando no futuro.Não queria ganhar nada.Queria apenas oferecer o seu amor e ter a presença dele enquanto lhes fosse permitido.Agora.Só agora.


**Só****agora**_(Songfic__com__a__música__Só__agora,__da__Pitty)_

"**Baby**

**Tanto a aprender.**

**Meu colo alimenta a você e a mim..."**

O vento soprava forte, açoitando as paredes do Chalé das Conchas.

Dentro da pequena casa, o homem mais procurado do mundo bruxo descansava adormecido, distante por algumas horas do terror que o perseguia.

Adormecido, porém não o bastante para ignorar um movimento furtivo bem próximo à sua cabeça.

Em um segundo, Harry Potter estava de pé, apontando a varinha para o local de onde vinha o movimento.

- Calma Harry! Sou eu!

Harry expirou, aliviado. Acendeu a luz da varinha, mas aquela voz etérea era inconfundível. Ele não precisava ver para reconhecer a dona dela. E, após aquele susto, não podia ignorar que a presença dela era reconfortante, e lhe dava a sensação de que tudo estava bem.

-Luna, por Merlin, você quase me mata de susto! O que faz acordada a esta hora?

Um ar inocente perpassou o rosto da garota.

-Eu só ia beber um pouco de água.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Aqui? Por que aqui, se a cozinha fica do outro lado?

A garota contraiu os lábios.

-Eu estava sem sono e queria ler.

-No escuro?

Ela fez uma expressão contrariada, de quem é flagrado fazendo algo errado.

-Está bem! Certo. Eu queria ver você dormir.

"**Deixa eu mimar você**

**Adorar você**

**Agora, só agora**

**Porque um dia, eu sei**

**Vou ter que deixá-lo ir."**

Harry conduziu Luna até a escada que levava aos quartos. Sentou-se com ela e lançou feitiços abaffiato para todos os lados, para que pudessem conversar em paz. Finalmente começou a falar, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

-Luna. Entenda. O que aconteceu foi um erro.

Ela suspirou, exasperada.

-Por quê? Não me pareceu nada errado. Pelo contrário. Acho que foi bom para nós dois.

-Foi bom sim, mas não podia ter acontecido.

-Por quê? Sou tão sem graça assim? – Luna indagou, sabendo que os motivos eram bem diferentes e muito mais sérios.

-Você sabe muito bem por que eu não deveria ter tocado em você. – Prosseguiu Harry, num tom de voz firme. - Somos amigos. Não vou me aproveitar do fato de eu estar sozinho há tanto tempo e você estar aqui tão próxima.

-Foi só um beijo, Harry! Não é como se você tivesse me levado para a cama ou me pedido em casamento. – Ela comentou, incomodada com aquele excesso de culpa.

-Esse beijo foi um erro. Não era para eu ter permitido. Olha. Eu não quero que você se iluda, está bem?

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Luna e todo o seu rosto pareceu murchar.

"**Sabe, serei seu lar se quiser**

**Sem pressa, do jeito que tem que ser.**

**O que mais posso fazer?**

**Só te olhar dormir**

**Agora, só agora**

**Correndo pelo campo**

**Antes de deixá-lo ir"**

-Eu gostei. – Foi a resposta dela, como se não o tivesse ouvido. – Foi como estar num paraíso. Como se essa guerra não estivesse acontecendo e o mundo parasse para nos olhar – devaneou, sorrindo.

Harry suspirou. Aquela conversa estava bem mais difícil do que ele esperava.

Sentindo-se mal por fazer Luna alimentar ilusões, Harry falou de modo mais ameno.

- A gente não pode ter um futuro, Luna. _Eu_ não posso ter um futuro com ninguém.

Luna suspirou com força e disse, em um misto de angústia e urgência:

-Quem está pensando no futuro? Estou pensando no agora! Por que não posso te dar meu carinho hoje? Por que não posso te confortar? Você está carregando o mundo nas costas e eu só quero cuidar de você enquanto ainda estamos aqui! Por que não podemos ficar juntos enquanto a vida nos permite?

Harry suspirou outra vez, sem saber o que dizer. Precisava convencê-la a desistir dele. Precisava mostrar a ela que eles nunca poderiam ser 'nós'.

Mas tão forte quanto a necessidade de afastá-la era sua vontade de estar perto dela.

De algum modo, a presença de Luna lhe trazia a paz que ele tanto queria, mas que lhe fora negada desde que nasceu. Estar com ela era um oásis, onde a guerra não existia e tudo era leve e azul. Mas em algum ponto as coisas se confundiram. A amizade deu espaço àquela vontade de se tocarem, de sentirem um ao outro de um modo tão forte que não puderam refrear.

Mas era errado. Eram amigos. Ele amava Ginny, que era amiga de Luna. Essa equação só poderia ter resultado negativo. Ele magoaria as duas, principalmente aquela que estava agora ao seu lado, à espera de uma chance que ele não poderia deixar acontecer.

Luna aproximou sua mão timidamente da de Harry. Ele não a afastou, então ela entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, e ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ele escolhendo as palavras para desfazer aquela confusão, ela aproveitando cada minuto a seu lado.

Uma nuvem afastou-se e revelou uma bela lua. O luar infiltrou-se pela janela, iluminando os dois. Luna balançou de leve suas mãos entrelaçadas e olhou para o céu.

-Veja só a lua. Tão linda. Está sempre ali. Às vezes não podemos vê-la, porque as nuvens a encobrem, mas independentemente de prestarmos atenção, ela sempre estará lá, encantadora, rodeada de estrelinhas. Podemos estar no meio de uma guerra, ou num ambiente repleto de amor, tanto faz, a lua sempre estará lá. Podemos ignorá-la, olhar para nossos problemas, nos preocupar com qualquer coisa e perder o grande espetáculo que ela é. Ou então podemos nos permitir uma pausa para admirá-la, captar sua beleza por alguns instantes e aproveitar para pensar em coisas boas. Bem, se não quisermos apreciá-la naquele dia, haverá outros. A lua sempre estará lá. Mas cada noite tem seu brilho, uma brisa especial, e ouça- ela parou por um breve instante, ouvindo o arrebentar de uma onda-, aqui ainda tem o som do mar. O que significa que todas as noites serão lindas, mas cada uma que deixarmos de aproveitar será uma oportunidade perdida que, caso se repita, não será igual à anterior, e não sabemos se estaremos vivos no próximo dia para usufruí-la. É triste, não?

Harry ouviu atentamente cada palavra, admirado com a capacidade dela de apreciar o belo em meio a uma conversa tão tensa.

Seus olhares se encontraram. E então a explosão aconteceu.

"**Muda a estação**

**Necessário e são**

**Você a florescer**

**Calmamente. Lindamente."**

Todo esforço empreendido para se afastar de Luna se perdeu quando ele a puxou para si e a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou com tanta voracidade que ninguém que os visse acreditaria que havia apenas alguns minutos ele a rejeitara. Seus lábios se tocaram com paixão e urgência e eles sentiram o gosto um do outro como uma dádiva dos céus. Luna sentia-se realizada, cada célula em seu corpo pedindo para que ele não parasse, desejando mais, suplicando por aquele cheiro, por aquele calor. Harry mergulhou de cabeça no beijo dela, afogou-se em seu perfume adocicado, se perdeu entre seus cabelos dourados, esquecendo todo o inferno que estava vivendo. Ficaram ali, grudados, por vários minutos, ou quem sabe horas, ou mesmo décadas, presos por aquela paixão – e sem a menor vontade de sair.

Porém, do mesmo modo que começou, a explosão terminou.

Harry separou-se de Luna como se um choque elétrico o tivesse atingido. Luna não estranhou o fim abrupto de um beijo tão intenso. Na verdade, ela sorria ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto Harry passava a mão pelos cabelos, para depois apoiar os braços nos joelhos, com o rosto nas mãos, olhando para o chão sem saber o que dizer.

Finalmente, a garota abriu os olhos e viu o desalento estampado no homem que acabara de beijá-la tão intensamente.

O sorriso de Luna se desfez. E a garota que esperava um abraço apenas ouviu duas palavras que a feriram como se fossem facadas:

-Me desculpe.

Então ele a encarou. E seus olhos verdes estavam tão sem brilho e carregados de culpa e vergonha que ela não teve dúvidas do significado daquele olhar.

Era um adeus.

Definitivamente, era o fim. O fim de quê, mesmo? O fim daquilo que nunca foi.

Luna fitou Harry por alguns segundos. Então beijo-lhe o rosto longamente e o abraçou, sem se preocupar se ele corresponderia. "Amigos. Amigos. Amigos" repetia para si em sua mente.

Levantou-se triste, porém serena, e esforçando-se para evitar que a voz embargasse, disse apenas:

-Vou guardar comigo. Para sempre.

E subiu a escada, antes que a primeira lágrima perpassasse o seu rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, um par de olhos grandes observava pela janela um duende, um estranho homem de barba, Bellatrix Lestrange e alguém muito querido se afastando do Chalé das Conchas. Sentiu ímpetos de correr até ele e implorar que ficassem ali para sempre. Juntos. Mas sabia que era essa opção não existia e que só lhe restava observá-lo e deixá-lo ir provavelmente ao encontro da morte.

"**Mesmo quando eu não mais estiver**

**Lembre que me ouviu dizer**

**O quanto me importei**

**E o que eu senti**

**Agora, só agora**

**Talvez você perceba**

**Que eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir"**

Seu coração se apertou. Mais lágrimas rolaram. Mas ela apenas murmurou:

- Você vai estar para sempre aqui. Dentro de mim.


End file.
